King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers
by DarthImperius
Summary: It was once one of the greatest empires on this world, and now it is reduced to a shadow of it's former self. But now, the legacy of Rome is once again reborn. Alternate Universe; Dumbledore and (Selective) Weasley!Bashing; Independent!Harry; Muggle and Wizarding Royalty; Post GoF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

**$Parseltongue$**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 1 – The Goblin<em>**

**Dursley's House, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England (U.K.)**

It had been a week since Harry had returned from Hogwarts. He would be missing the school, if not for the fact that every single year he got into trouble. First Year: the Philosopher Stone and Voldemort; Second Year: a Basilisk and Young Voldemort; Third Year: a mass murderer who turned out to be innocent and Dementors; and Fourth Year: the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Voldemort's return. The Fates loved him.

Harry began to think about the many events that had occurred during his school life. He could notice that his mentality was changing. He remembered the Philosopher's Stone incident. Three first years had managed to get past the traps created by older experienced wizards. There was something clearly wrong with that. Second year: when he was shunned by the whole school, the "benevolent" headmaster did nothing to stop the sneaky bulling that Harry suffered since the Duelling Club incident. And how did not Albus Dumbledore figure that the monster of Slytherin was a basilisk?

Third Year, Harry wondered why didn't Dumbledore gave Sirius a trial, since he is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. And during the fourth year, Harry learnt before the third task that the Champions had at least three days to withdraw from the competition. So why was he told that he had to compete with no alternative?

Was this all some sort of test? And if it was, what for?

It was nearly midnight, and the young wizard unable to sleep, decided to read one of the old magical history books he bought in Diagon Alley. Those books taught more than the History of Magic professor would teach in his ghostly existence. This one, published by Obscurus Books in 1890, was the famous and very rare _Encyclopædia Veneficia._ There was one subject that attracted Harry's attention.

_The Roman Empire_

_Founded in the year of 27 BC., the Roman Empire was among the most powerful economic, cultural, political and military forces in the world of its time. It was dissolved in the muggle world in 476 AD (Western Empire) and in 1453 (Eastern Empire)._

_The capital of the Empire changed places several times, from Rome to Ravenna (West) and from Rome to Constantinople (East). While the Ottoman Turks captured the muggle Constantinople, the magical Constantinople was not affected by the conflict, since it is located in a gigantic cavern under the Bosphorus Strait._

_Today, while the magical empire still exists, the Imperial Throne remains empty. The Empire is ruled by the Regency Council. The authority of the Empire is challenged by the International Confederation of Wizards, who, unlike the name says, is only composed of a few countries, such as Great Britain and the American countries. (…)The Asian and African Wizarding World, falls under the jurisdiction of the Roman Empire as well. The last Roman Emperor was Constantine XI Palaiologos, who died during the Fall of (Muggle) Constantinople._

_While most general information regarding the Roman Empire is found in muggle history books, it is not common knowledge that only ten Roman Emperors were muggles. The reset were either wizards or squibs._

_(…)_

As Harry was reading he was startled by the sudden appearance of a goblin in his bedroom.

"I assume you are the human known has Harry Potter?" asked the goblin to the startled Harry.

It took him a few seconds to compose himself, and he scolded himself mentally for his lack of vigilance.

"Y-Yes I am." he answered "Who are you and why did you just appear in my bedroom?"

"I am Arkus. Head of the Inheritance Department of the Main Branch of Gringotts in Constantinople" answered the goblin in a strange accent "I am here because you have been summoned by the Supreme Director of Gringotts, Gringott IV, and the Regency Council of the Roman Empire."

At that statement Harry gaped. Not only due to being summoned by the Supreme Director of Gringotts and the Regency Council, but also due to the fact that he had been reading about the Empire earlier by the Supreme Director of Gringotts and the Regency Council, but also due to the fact that he had been reading about the Empire earlier.

"Why have I been summoned?" asked Harry nervously.

Arkus frowned. "We have been sending letters to you since November last year, but they were all returned somehow. We believe that there is a mail ward keyed to you Mr. Potter."

The goblin removed a small stone from one of his pockets. "I assume you are familiar with portkeys Mr. Potter?"

Harry eyed the Goblin with suspicion "I am. And what reason do I have to trust you?"

"None Mr. Potter, but I swear upon my life and magic that this portkey will bring you to the Gringotts of Constantinople." And as soon as Arkus said those words, a bright golden glow surrounded the goblin, disappearing after a few seconds.

Harry knew that the goblin was saying the truth, and he grabbed the small stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Gringotts Bank, <strong>**Kosmídion District, Constantinople, Thrace**

Inside a large circular room in the depths of Gringotts, illuminated by magical fire, was a group of extremely well dressed wizards, waiting for a certain wizard to arrive. They did not need to wait any longer, as out of nowhere a young wizard and a goblin appeared. While the goblin managed to keep himself from falling, the wizard didn't.

"I hate portkeys." mumbled Harry while standing up. Only then he noticed the three wizards that stood near him.

"**Welcome Mr. Potter"**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

**$Parseltongue$**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2 - Revelations<span>_**

**Gringotts Bank, ****Kosmídion District, Constantinople, Thrace**

"**Welcome Mr. Potter" **said one of the wizards. Harry not only noticed that the man was not speaking English, but he also noticed that he could understand him perfectly. **"I am Anton Damyanov, and next to me are Francesca Gabrielli and Ioannes Monomachos. We are members of the Roman Regency Council."**

"**Why am I here?"** said Harry in Bulgarian, a language that he never spoke.

The woman with light brown hair answered in Italian. **"The answer to your question lies on the next phase."**

"**Next phase?"**

Arkus motioned Harry to follow him, until he reached a desk with strange instruments on top of it. Among them were an ornate dagger and a piece of parchment that didn't seem to be for normal writing. Arkus grabbed the dagger and gave it to harry.

"**This dagger is used to preform Blood Tests Mr. Potter."** said the goblin in Gobbledegook **"Do you know what blood tests are?"**

"**Not really." **answered Harry

"**A Blood Test Mr. Potter, reveals information regarding the family of the wizard preforming it. Information such as who the parents are, the blood status, titles and other things."** said Ioannes in Greek.

Arkus gave the test instructions to Harry. He had to cut his arm to draw blood. His blood would then have to touch the special parchment. Harry did so, and after a few seconds, crimson words started to appear.

**Blood Test of **_**Hadrian James Charlus **__**Michael Gabriel **__**Raphael**__**Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov **__**Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas**_

**Father: **_**James Charlus Potter**_

**Mother: **_**Lillian **__**Michaela**__** Gabriela **__**Raffaella**__**Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov **__**Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas**_

**Godfather(s): **_**Sirius Orion Black; Karl von Habsburg-Lorraine**_

**Godmother(s): **_**Alice Longbottom; Gabriela von Habsburg-Lorraine**_

**Member of:**

**House Palaiologos**

**House Anemas (Palaiologos Cadet Branch)**

**House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov**

**House of Capet**

**House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha**

**House of Braganza**

**House of Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (**_**Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cadet Branch**_**)**

**House of Habsburg-Lorraine**

**House of Habsburg-Anemas (Habsburg-Lorraine and Anemas Cadet Branch)**

**NMA House of Gryffindor**

**NMA House of Potter (**_**Gryffindor Cadet Branch**_**)**

**NMA House of Black**

**Current Titles:**

**Despot**

**Grand Duke of Russia (Magical and Muggle)**

**Prince Royal of Portugal (Muggle and Magical)**

**Duke of Braganza (Magical and Muggle)**

**Archduke of Austria**

**Duke of Hogsmeade**

**Head of:**

**House Palaiologos**

**House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov**

**House of Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha**

**House of Habsburg-Anemas**

**NMA House of Potter**

**Heir to:**

**Roman Empire (Magical and Muggle)**

**Russian Empire (Magical and Muggle)**

**Kingdom of Portugal (Magical and Muggle)**

**Kingdom of the Algarve (Magical and Muggle)**

**NMA House of Black**

**Abilities:**

**Parseltongue**

**Occlumency (Natural) - Blocked**

**Legilimency (Natural) - Blocked**

**Polyglotism (Natural) – Partial Block**

**Eidetic Memory - Partial Block**

Harry could only stare in shock to the results. He was royalty. He was Wizard and Muggle royalty. His eyes could not believe the number of Houses he belonged to, the Houses he was Head of, his current titles and those that he could inherit. Yet there was something that was bugging him.

"**I thought my mother was an Evans."**

"**You mother was kidnapped from her birth parents Your Highness. The Evans are her adoptive parents." **explained Anton **"Anna of Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and Alexandros von Habsburg-Anemas are her birth parents."**

"**What happened to them?"**

"**The Archduke died three years after your mother was kidnapped, while her mother, Duchess Anna, died eleven years after the kidnapping." **said Francesca.

"**Who are Karl and Gabriela von Habsburg-Lorraine?"**

"**The son and daughter of Otto von Habsburg, the Crown Prince of Austria."**

"**Now Your Highness, since you are the heir to a few states, you can now claim them. Among them the Roman Empire." **said Arkus.

"**What is 'Muggle and Magical' supposed to mean?"**

"**Using the Russian Empire as an example, it means that you are the rightful heir to both Russian Imperial States, the muggle and the magical." **explained Ioannes **"And while the muggle government type may have changed, the magical one didn't. Portugal and Russia are examples of magical nations who have a monarchy, while the muggle nation is a republic."**

"**You can now claim the magical states of the Roman and Russian Empires, and the Kingdom of Portugal and the Algarve." **said Arkus while giving a toothy grin.

**"How do I do that?"**

"**You have to say 'I (insert name here), do claim by the right of inheritance and magic the Roman Empire, the Russian Empire and the Kingdoms of Portugal and the Algarve'. Use your true name."** explained Anton

"**I Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas, do claim by the right of inheritance and magic the Roman Empire, the Russian Empire and the Kingdoms of Portugal and the Algarve."**

Harry's body became surrounded by a mystical light. The light was absorbed into Harry's body, and Harry could feel a presence leaving his body. It was followed by a large amount of energy being released from Harry's body. He had never felt this good before. It was as if is body and mind had been cleansed. Well… they were. And he could also sense that the blocks on his abilities were removed.

"**From this moment on, I Anton Damyanov herby declare the Roman Regency Council disbanded. All hail his Imperial Majesty, The Emperor Caesar Hadrian, ever August.**

The three wizards and the goblin knelt before Harry, surprising him for the fact that a goblin was bowing before him.

"**You may rise."** Declared the wizard who was still processing what had just happened and who had just began to speak in Latin.

"**Your Majesty, as I said before, the Supreme Director of Gringotts wished to speak with you."** said Arkus.

"**Very well. I shall meet him."**

"**Your Majesty, we shall wait here for you. There are several things we have to discuss afterwards."** said the Sicilian witch.

Harry nodded and followed Arkus, leaving the circular room and entering a corridor. They walked until reaching a lift, where they descended into the lower levels of Gringotts. As the lift stopped Harry and Arkus entered a large room in which were several pieces of Goblin weapons hung on the walls. In the far end of the room was an old goblin, sitting behind a white marble desk.

The goblin, Gringott IV, rose from his chair and headed towards Harry, and as soon as he was in front of him, he bowed.

"**It is an honour to finally meet you, Your Majesty. The glorious Roman throne has been left vacant for too long."**

"**The honour is mine Supreme Director Gringott. May I inquire what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"** Harry concluded that something had happened to him. He never had spoken in such a manner before.

"**While I hold the position of Supreme Director of Gringotts, I also hold the rank of Warlord in the Goblin Council. And in the name of the Goblin Nation, I Gringott IV Urghook wish to renew the vassalage of the Goblin Nation to the Roman Empire."**

Harry knew immediately what to do.

"**In the name of the Senate and the People of Rome I, Hadrian, Emperor of the Romans, accept the Goblin Nation as a vassal of the Roman Empire."**

A flash of light sealed the pact.

"**Supreme Director, how can I seem to know exactly what to do in situations such as these? I feel as if I am being compelled to act."**

"**And you are. Magic has recognized you as its ruler Hadrian."**

"**What?"**

"**Magic is what remains of the primordial energies that existed during the creation of the universe. It somehow became sentient and it chooses a person who is capable of wielding it and manipulating it as its master."** explained the old goblin **"I assume you heard of the legend of Atlantis?"**

"**Yes, but only the muggle one."**

"**Atlantis, also known as the Ancient World, was once ruled by three Lords of Magic. They fashioned themselves as God-Kings. Their misuse of its power led to the Destruction of Atlantis, and the survivors of the cataclysm, would create what would become the Hellenic, Egyptian and Incan civilizations."** said Gringott **"Many centuries after the Fall of Atlantis, the title of Lord of Magic would become assimilated into the title of Roman Emperor."**

Harry was listening very carefully to the small history lesson. He knew that there was something that could be learned from this.

"**I suppose that you know that the man called Albus Dumbledore styles himself as the Leader of Light Magic, while the man known as Voldemort styles himself as the Leader of Dark Magic?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**They are pretenders, nothing more. You and you alone are the one chosen by magic itself to rule over it and over those who use it."**

Harry nodded and decided to ask if he had any vaults in Constantinople.

"**Of course you have Your Majesty! The Imperial Vault, the Palaiologos Vault and the Anemas vault."**

"**The Imperial vault?"**

"**It is there that the regalia, crowns and other 'trinkets' of previous emperors are stored"** said Arkus **"The Palaiologos and the Anemas vaults store money and regular family heirloms." **

"**The Potter and the Gryffindor vaults are in the British Branch of Gringotts, while the others are in their respective countries." ** said the Supreme Director **"I suggest you to head to the Imperial Vault and put clothes fit for someone of your status."**

After saying goodbye and mentioning a few other things, Harry followed Arkus to the Mine Cart, where both had a trip that lasted for nearly ten minutes, until they reached the maximum security zone whre the Imperial Vault was located. When both Harry and Arkus had left the cart, they went through a dark corridor, until reaching a room with a large arch made of stone. There seemed to be a veil in it.

"**This is the Veil of Death, one of the most dangerous methods of security created in ancient times. This one has the Roman Emperor in mind."**

"**What does it do?"**

"**It is essentially a portal to a pocket dimension where the vault is located."** explained Arkus to the young monarch **"If anyone other than you dares to walk through this Veil, they die. The body is then absorbed by the veil."**

"**Then I suppose it is safe for me?"** asked Harry nervously.

"**Of course it is."** the goblin looked as if he had been offended **"However, I suggest that you stay away from other Veils of this kind. I know that the British Ministry of Magic has one of these in their Department of Mysteries. They think that it is some sort of gate to the afterlife. Well, technically it is."**

Harry laughed at that statement. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he walked into the Veil, finding himself in a large that seemed to be freshly built. There were many mannequins with ornate robes and busts with priceless crowns and tiaras. Harry searched the room for a while, finding chests with old relics and clothes, until he found a set of imperial robes that pleased him. It was a white robe with golden decorations and jewels, with a Tyrian purple cloak decorated as well with jewels and a golden plaque. Harry took of his muggle clothes and dressed the Imperial Regalia. After using a nearby mirror to make sure that the regalia was dressed correctly, Harry gathered his discarded clothes and left the Imperial Vault.

On the other side of the Veil was still Arkus, who seemed to have become happier at the sight of a properly dressed emperor.

"**What shall I do with these?"** asked Harry, referring to his old clothes.

"**If you need them for later keep them, if not, then burn them."**

"**With what?"**

"**Aren't you a wizard Your Majesty? When you became the Emperor, you were automatically emancipated. No more Underage Magic Trace for you."**

Until Arkus had mentioned it, Harry didn't even thought about the Underage restriction. That meant that he was free to do magic at his will. He could not help but smile at that fact. He dropped his old clothes on the ground and cast a Fire-Making Charm at the bundle of clothes, which quickly turned into ash.

"**Do you require any more things from the vaults Your Majesty?"**

"**Not at the moment. Is there a possibility of creating a family tapestry?"**

"**It is done using the same methods as a Blood Test, except we use an enchanted empty tapestry instead of a parchment."**

As soon as Harry and Arkus arrived at the office, they began to prepare the tapestry. When everything was ready, Harry repeated what he did during the Blood Test. As soon as the blood was absorbed by the cloth, words and images started to appear. On the top centre was the coat of arms of the Imperial Family: a golden double-headed eagle with a crown above the two heads, on top a white tetragrammic cross on a blue background with four white letters Beta (B) in each corner, representing the motto of the family: _King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers._

Harry looked at the family tree and was surprised with what he discovered. Above this mother, Lillian von Habsburg-Anemas (1960-1981), here the names Anna of Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1924-1971) and Alexandros von Habsburg-Anemas(1920-1963). Above Anna were the names Anastasia Romanova (1901-1967) and Manuel II of Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1889- 1932), while above Alexandros were the names Sophie Klementine von Habsburg-Lorraine (1885-1957) and Phillip Anemas (1890 – 1958).

Above his father, James Charlus Potter (1960-1981), were the names Charlus Henry Potter (1920-1977) and Dorea Black (1920-1977).

From the information he gathered during the last hours, he concluded that he was a direct descendent of Constantine XI Palaiologos, the last Roman Emperor and his predecessor; Nicholas II Romanov, the last Russian Emperor; and Manuel II of Braganza, the last king of Portugal and the Algarve.

Harry requested a listing of his properties from Arkus, and the amount of money he had in the vaults. He waited for a while, until Arkus gave him two pieces of written parchment.

**Properties of **_**Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas**_

_**Greece and Anatolia**_

**Grand Palace of Constantinople**

**Palace of Nikaea**

**Palace of Epiros**

_**Russia**_

**Alexander I Palace**

**Catherine Palace**

_**Portugal**_

**Pena National Palace**

**Royal Palace of Évora**

_**United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**_

**Potter Manor**

**Peverell Manor**

**Hogwarts**

**Hosmeade Village**

Harry was satisfied by his Real estate. He then decided to look at the other document.

_**Vaults of Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas**_

**Palaiologos Vault - 8 400 000 000 G**

**Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Vault - 4 794 300 000 G**

**Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha - 2 892 300 000 G **

**Potter Vault - 34 000 000 G**

**Gryffindor Vault - 394 000 000 G**

**Black Vault (heir) - 62 800 000 G**

Upon seeing the numbers, the processing of the events of the last two hours became complete.

He then fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.)<strong>

The Order of the Phoenix was in a tight spot. The Minister refused to believe that Voldemort had returned, and began to paint Harry and Dumbledore as delusional attention seekers. No member of the order suspected that in the next few hours what they would learn would change the tide of the future war.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

**$Parseltongue$**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A link to Harry's family tree can be found on my profile.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3 – Basileus Adrianos II von Habsburg-Anemas<strong>_

**Great Palace, Imperial District, Constantinople, Thrace**

Harry had just awaked from his sleep. Wondering why he hadn't heard the yells from his aunt when he remembered what had happened during the night. He sighed, wondering why things like that only happened to him. A day ago, he was simply Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and student of Hogwarts, and now he was Hadrian "too-many-names" von Habsburg-Anemas, Magical Roman and Russian Emperor, Magical King of Portugal and the Algarve, Duke of Hogsmeade and nominal Archduke of Austria.

It was then that he noticed that he was in a large and well decorated bedroom. The walls were painted in a blue colour, while the floor was decorated with mosaics. There was an entrance that led to a balcony that oversaw the Undersea of Marmara. Harry noticed that the top of the colossal cavern was enchanted to show a blue sky with some clouds and a representation of the sun. He concluded that this enchantment, unlike the one in Hogwarts's Great Hall that was active only during the night feasts, simulated the day-night cycle. He noticed that there were enormous columns that seemed to be sustaining the cavern.

It seemed that he had been moved to one of his Palaces. He returned to the bedroom, here he noticed that his Imperial Regalia was inside an open wardrobe. It was only then that Harry noticed that he was wearing pyjamas made of silk. He quickly dressed the Regalia, and his eyes fell upon a note and a sealed parchment in a desk. He grabbed the note and read:

**Your Imperial Majesty,**

**After you passed out in Gringotts, you were moved to the Emperor's chambers in the Great Palace. As soon as you are ready, meet us in the Throne Room for your medical examinations. I took the liberty of preparing a map of the palace so that you can reach the Throne Room quickly.**

**Former Imperial Regent and Eparch of Constantinople,**

**Ioannes ****Monomachos**

Harry unsealed the parchment that contained the map, and searched for the location of the Throne Room. He then left the bedroom, entering the overly decorated hallways of the palace. Using the map, Harry quickly found the Throne Room, where were three of the former regents and a wizard he had not met. He was an old man dressed in simple white robes. Upon seeing him, the four wizards bowed.

"**It is an honour to meet you Your Majesty."** said the fourth wizard in a rough Greek. **"I am Sargon, a healer from the province of Mesopotamia"**

Harry greeted the Mesopotamian wizard. The old man then fetched instruments that Harry had never seen, and started to collect blood samples from Harry. Dropping the blood in a strange yellow potion that proceeded to turn blue, the healer confirmed to Harry that he had no kind of magical or muggle disease. He performed several diagnostic spells, and a long parchment appeared out of nowhere. Upon reading it, Sargon paled and showed it to the other three wizards. Upon reading, instead of becoming pale, they became furious. The parchment registered several broken bones, malnutrition and bone deformation.

The parchment not only showed the injuries, but also what had caused them. The majority was caused by the Dursley family, while others had their origin on Quidditch. The Emperor had been abused. This called for retribution.

"**It seems that you have a rather extensive list of injuries Your Majesty."** Said Francesca in a forcefully calm voice. Harry noticed that she was speaking in Greek **"Most of them inflicted upon you by your 'adoptive' family."**

He nodded embarrassed. Harry no longer could hide his past. He presumed that they now thought he was pathetic. He was wrong.

"**Your embarrassment is visible Your Majesty."** said Ioannes **"But what they did is child abuse, and the fact that at the time you were the head and the heir to several muggle and magical noble, royal and imperial houses aggravates the situation. We shall discuss this later."**

At that, the healer continued Harry's examinations. He gave him several potions that were meant to repair his body, although unlike most potions, these ones would take time to show any effect. He also gave Harry a potion created by an Ethiopian Potions Master that corrected his eyesight. The next day, Harry would be able to discard his glasses. As soon as Sargon was finished, he told Harry that if he ever required his assistance he only had to send a letter, and he departed the Imperial Palace. Anton then approached the emperor.

"**Your Majesty, since you are new to this whole affair, the three of us would like to offer our assistance to you."**

Harry knew that what Anton had just said was true. Although he was guided by magic, he didn't know how to rule an empire. In his case, two empires and two kingdoms. And the assistance of three former Imperial Regents would be very helpful.

" **I accept your assistance"**

* * *

><p>Thanks to a special room inside the Great Palace in which time was compressed, created during the reign of Romanos I Lekapenos (who was famous Chronomancer) by the emperor himself Harry spent nearly three months inside the room (one month outside the room) being educated in administration, diplomacy, etiquette, and in many other subjects. His eidetic memory had been very useful. He had also studied Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Dark Arts (a subject not shunned in the Roman Empire), Potions (with a proper teacher), Chronomancy, Muggle and Magical History (where for the first time, he did not fell asleep).<p>

From those history lessons Harry had learned many of the changes the Roman Empire suffered when it had been divided into the Western Empire and the Eastern Empire (the muggles referred to it as the Byzantine Empire), how the Magical Empire had expanded to include Africa and Asia.

As soon as his "education" was complete, Harry reformed the Imperial Court (or Council), with Anton, Francesca and Ioannes as it first human members, and Arkus, who had accepted an invitation, as the first goblin to be part of the Emperor's Court. Harry had assigned Ioannes as the Magistros (the Master of the Office) and allowed him to maintain his position as Eparch, Francesca as the Protasekretis (the 'First Secretary'), Anton as the Protostrator (the First Strator') and Arkus as the Sakellarios (the 'Treasurer').

Harry's second official act as Emperor was to attend a session of the Roman Senate, where his position as Roman Emperor and Consul were recognized by the Senate. He then proceeded to visit the Russian and the Portuguese magical nations, where he was officially recognized by both as their rightful ruler.

There was just a problem. Harry still had to attend a Coronation. Many Heads of State and Government would attend, along with nobles from those magical nations. He knew however, that there were many magical nations where the ruler was a muggle, such as the United States and the Republic of Ireland.

In all of this he suddenly remembered something. He was the Roman Emperor, which meant that he could arrange a trial for Sirius.

He had to write a letter. A formal letter.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.)<strong>

It had been a month since Harry Potter had disappeared. The order was in complete panic, and while the fact that Severus Snape had revealed that he had not been captured by Death Eaters had made the Order members a little more relaxed, it still was not enough.

"Have there been any sightings of Harry?" asked a tired Dumbledore. While outside he was tired, inside he was in total panic. Harry was his weapon against Voldemort. He could not simply disappear.

Once again, the collective response was negative. That did not bid well for Dumbledore and his plans.

While Dumbledore was concerned for his "weapon", Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and other members of the order were truly concerned with Harry Potter. While they were lost in thought, a crack "awoke" them. Standing on top of the table was a house elf, dressed in a large brown fur coat.

"I have letter for Sirius Black" said the House-Elf in a rough Russian accent. As Sirius took the letter, the elf disappeared with another crack, leaving a room filled with stunned wizards.

Sirius looked at the letter. There was a red seal with the image of a double-eagle. He opened it and read the contents of the letter:

**Lord Sirius Orion Black,**

**It has come to our attention that you, a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House was incarcerated in the prison known as Azkaban without a trial for twelve years. In a token of good will, I offer you the possibility of having a trial to decide whether you are innocent or guilty of the crimes you were charged with. If you accept my proposal, then while holding this letter, use the sentence that serves to activate a certain map created during your school life at Hogwarts. In order to clear me of any suspicion, I claim on my magic and life that the contents of the letter are true.**

**Best Regards,**

**Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas, Roman Emperor, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, Archduke of Austria, ****King of Portugal and the Algarves of either side of the sea in Africa, Lord of Guinea and of Conquest, Navigation, and Commerce of Ethiopia, Arabia, Persia, and India, etc. (also known as Harry Potter)**

Sirius was shocked. Since the letter contained a written oath, not only it meant that he had a chance at freedom, but that Harry had claimed his heirships. He quickly decided what he was to do.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

**$Parseltongue$**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 4 - The Trial of Sirius Black<span> **_

**12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.)**

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

If one was to stand outside the kitchen, it would seem as if Voldemort himself had just walked in. Sirius Black had just been portkeyed away, and willingly it seemed. All of them were wondering where he was now, and while some were angry at Black's decision to leave the headquarters, some were worried about Sirius, especially Remus who was one of his oldest friends, and Nymphadora Tonks who was his cousin.

Dumbledore decided to end the Order meeting, and summoned Molly to a room near the kitchen. Harry and Sirius's disappearances were not good for his plans at controlling the Boy-Who-Lived and his possessions, but also the man who was the current Lord Black.

When he was alone with the Weasley matriarch, Molly began ranting.

"Where do you think that the boy is Albus? He can be anywhere and know that Black is gone…"

Dumbledore cut her off. "Calm down Molly! We will get them back. Remember that Harry is a student of Hogwarts."

The Weasley matriarch accepted Albus's answer.

"Have you managed to take back control of the Potter accounts?"

"Not yet. Dealing with those goblins has become difficult."

"I started to give Ginny love potions keyed to the Potter boy. The others will probably believe that it is only a teenage crush."

Albus nodded. "So when Harry is back with us, you will slip into his food the potion keyed to Ginny."

"I already started to slip a potion keyed to Ron into Granger's food. What he sees in her is beyond me."

"Indeed Molly. This is after all, for the Greater Good."

As the two continued to plot, they had no idea that there were three people listening to the conversation.

"I-I can't believe this." said a distressed Hermione Granger. With her were an equally distressed Remus Lupin and Ginny Weasley.

"I had a crush on Harry when I was little but I moved on." whispered the redhead who was shocked by the behaviour of her mother.

Remus was nearly speechless. Why was Dumbledore behaving like this? For the Greater Good? The old man was delusional.

"We have to keep this secret." he managed to say" Otherwise he may try to obliviate us."

The two girls nodded, wondering where their friend and his godfather were.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Palace, Imperial District, Constantinople, Thrace<strong>

Sirius, who managed to keep himself from falling, wondered where he was. Looking around he saw that he was in a large room. The floor and the ceiling were decorated with mosaics that showed rather complex patterns and diverse symbols, while the walls were decorated with banners and mosaics that represented several figures. The far end of the room was circular, with a dome that was painted dark blue with images of constellations.

Beneath the dome, instead of being decorated with mosaics, the floor was enchanted to show a spinning galaxy, and on top of a six-stepped dais, in front of an image of a double-headed eagle behind, was a throne and on each side of the dais were two chairs made of dark wood and decorated with gold.. The throne was made of white marble, dark wood, gold and decorated with diverse jewels. It was then that Sirius noticed who was sitting on the throne.

"Harry!"

Harry rose from his throne and ran towards Sirius, who was then engulfed in a hug from his godson. They stayed like that for a while, until Harry let go of his godfather. "I wondered whether you would believe the letter I sent you."

"Since you made a Written Oath, signed with your true name, and the fact that only me, your mother and your father knew of your lineage was a big giveaway. Although I admit I had some doubts…"

Harry rolled his eyes at his "dog"father., but felt that Sirius had every right to be paranoid, especially due to the fact that Voldemort had returned few months ago and the letter could be a trap. Harry handed a small amulet to Sirius.

"Put this around your neck. It allows you to speak and understand some languages."

"Okay pup." he said while putting on the amulet.

He then grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him towards the throne, where in front of each chair was a member of the Imperial Council.

"**I'm sure that you noticed from the letter I sent you that I am now the ruler of the Roman Empire."** at Sirius confirmation, Harry continued **"On the right side of the throne are Arkus and Ioannes Monomachos, and on the left side are Francesca Gabrielli and Anton Damyanov."**

He then addressed the court.

"**This is my godfather, Sirius Orion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"**

The council and Sirius politely greeted each other.

"**Now, to the main reason of your presence here!"** Harry was doing his best to contain his excitement **"Since in Great Britain you were not given a trial and you were immediately 'tossed' into Azkaban, I, in my official capacity as the Roman Emperor, will grant you a trial and I shall preside over it. Do you accept?" **

"**I do."**

Harry summoned a chair, in which Sirius sat, while Francesca summoned a Self-Writing Quill and a piece of parchment. Anton then handed a bottled of Veritaserum to Harry, who administered it to Sirius.

"**What is your name?"**

"**Sirius Orion Black"**

"**Are you or were you a servant of the man known as Lord Voldemort?"**

"**No."**

"**Were you the Secret Keeper of Godric's Hollow?"**

"**I was but we decided to switch."**

"**Who was the replacement and why did you decided to switch?"**

"**The replacement was Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. I thought that I was the obvious candidate and that no one would suspect that Peter was the true Secret Keeper."**

"**Who knew of the change?"**

"**James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew."**

"**Who cast the Fidelius Charm?" **

"**Filius Flitwick. We was then willingly obliviated of the information regarding who was the true Secret Keeper."**

"**Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles?"**

"**No. When I chased Peter he shouted that I had betrayed the Potters and used a blasting curse that killed the muggles. He then cut off his finger, turned into a rat and he escaped thought the sewers."**

"**Are you saying he Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus?"**

"**Yes."**

Harry and the council were satisfied with Sirius's answers. He gave his godfather the Veritaserum antidote.

"**By the powers invested in me by the Senate and the People of Rome, I declare you, Sirius Orion of the House of Black, innocent of the crimes you were accused of."**

Sirius rose from his chair and hugged his godson. Harry then addressed his council. **"Send a letter to the British Ministry of Magic. Let them know that Sirius Black was given a trial and was found innocent."**

"**You think that they will accept?"** asked Anton

"**Send a copy of the trial record attached and use the Regency Seal." **While Harry had become the Roman Emperor a month ago, he decided to keep that information secret. Only few knew that the Regency Council had been disbanded and had been sworn into silence. **"That can clear some doubts."**

"**It shall be done."**

Harry then dismissed the council, and was left alone with his godfather. Both left the throne room and started to walk through the hallways of the palace.

"I see you have been busy."

"For the past three months."

"T-Three m-months?" Sirius spluttered

"I used a Time Compression chamber. Created by one of my predecessors." said Harry "I spent three month learning several things in there. Outside, only a month had passed. I had no need to eat or sleep. There was something inside that room that 'refreshed' my body and my mind."

"The order has been looking for you for the past few weeks.

"The order?"

"Oh right. You don't know. The order is group of witches and wizards created by Dumbledore who fought Voldemort during the first war."

"He reorganized it then?"

"Yes, but recruitment has been difficult. The ministry has launched a campaign to discredit you and Dumbledore"

"Fudge is a coward, choosing to hide behind the shadow of peace instead of making preparations."

Sirius looked at Harry. He could see the changes in his personality. His words seemed to create a field of harmony and acceptance around him. His very presence screamed of 'majesty' and power.

"_That may be one of effects of being the Roman Emperor" _he though.

"What has the order done though?"

"Not much. After your disappearance, Dumbledore became too much focused with finding you. He seemed to be rather obsessed to be honest."

"Wait. You're saying that instead of finding ways to fight Voldemort, Dumbledore has been leading a wild goose chase?"

"Technically speaking, yes."

Harry blinked, and then facepalmed. _"Of all the stupid things that old goat could have done…"_

"Don't facepalm. It's unbecoming."

Sirius was then the target of a tickling hex.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

**$Parseltongue$**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5 - Reunion<strong>_

**Great Palace, Imperial District, Constantinople, Thrace**

Sirius had settled in the Great Palace, and was enjoying the first taste of true freedom. It had been three days since the trial, and the news had got around pretty fast. The official story was that the Regency Council conducted Sirius Black's trial, where he was found innocent. The British Ministry had reluctantly accepted 'Black's innocence', while demanding that he was to be judged in front of the Wizengamot.

Under the guise of the Regency Council, Harry declared that the only way 'they' would allow Sirius Black to return to Britain, was if the British Ministry of Magic made the possibility of 'strange accidents', such as a rogue Dementor kissing Mr. Black or an overzealous Auror killing him, non-existent.

Meanwhile, when not dealing with the possibility of diplomatic scandals, Harry was discussing with his godfather the possibility of bringing Remus to the palace.

"Do you think he can be trusted?"

"Remus may owe a lot to Dumbledore, but he would never betray the son of one of his best friends."

Harry wanted to believe what Sirius said, but his newfound paranoia was making thing difficult. "But what if Dumbledore pulls off his 'Grandfather' act on him?"

Sirius frowned. "Is there a way of making sure that Remus in on our side?"

Harry was creating a possibility on his mind. What if he could create a letter that would reveal its contents only to one who was aligned towards him? If one could wrap time, then a Letter of Alignment would be possible to create.

He told his idea to Sirius, who agreed to help Harry. Sirius's reputation as a prankster shadowed the fact that he had Outstandings in Ancient Runes and Charms in his time at Hogwarts.

Using the Time Compression chamber, four hours later (nearly 8 hours inside the Time room), after many failed experiments, they had the first prototype of the Alignment Charm. After writing the letter and casting the newly created charm, Harry summoned his personal House-Elf.

"**Boris!"**

The house-elf with a large brown fur coat and a beard appeared with a crack. Sirius recognized the elf as the one who delivered the letter to him.

"**Yes master?"**

Harry handed the letter to the elf.

"**Deliver this letter to Remus Lupin. He can be found in the ancestral house of the Black Family."**

"**I shall depart immediately."**

The Russian elf bowed and apparated to the location of Remus Lupin.

"That house-elf seemed to be… different from others."

"Unlike those from mainland Europe, Asia and North Africa, House-elves from Britain and some English speaking countries such as the United States, Australia or Jamaica are uneducated." responded Harry "It is one of those things that most British wizards are ignorant about."

"And I noticed that they have normal names."

"Indeed." Harry said "A habit that mainland European wizards got from the Asians."

Sirius wondered how different the Wizarding World outside of Britain was.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.)<strong>

Inside the Drawing Room, under the protection of privacy charms were a group of wizards who didn't trust Albus Dumbledore under the 'leadership' of Remus Lupin. The group consisted of Hermione Granger, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, (Nymphadora) Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Using an Anti-Mind Influence Potion before and after each meal, the trio managed to keep themselves safe from the clutches of Dumbledore and the Weasley family. They knew that while Fred, George, Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye were not the target of a Love Potion, they could be put under the influence of Loyalty Potions.

While the other members didn't know, the Order of the Phoenix was fractured. One side still under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore, while the other side supported Harry Potter and considered Dumbledore unfit to lead the oncoming war.

"Any news concerning Harry and Sirius's location?" asked a hopeful Remus.

"No such luck Lupin." said the old Auror "Potter and Black have vanished completely."

"We are lucky though," observed Tonks "that neither Dumbledore nor Riddle has found him."

Ever since Ginny told the group what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets, they decided to stop calling Voldemort 'You-Know-Who', 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or his self-given name. They agreed that using his true name was one of the ways of reducing the intimidation he caused.

"What did your informant said about his plans?" inquired Hermione .

"My informant revealed to me that Riddle has been spending very little time searching for Potter." answered Moody "He is more focused with getting the Prophecy out of the Department of Mysteries."

The renegade Order members had decided to reveal to the junior members of their little group the plans of the Order of the Phoenix.

"However, I have good news." continued Moody "I managed to convince Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimegour to join our side." The group cheered. They now had the support of the Lady of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones, who was also the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Head of the Auror Office.

It was at that moment that the group was startled by the appearance of a house-elf. The Order members recognized it. It was the one who had delivered the letter to Sirius before he vanished.

"I have letter for Remus Lupin." said the elf.

"Who are you?!" demanded Remus.

"I am Boris the house-elf." responded the bearded elf "I bring letter to Remus Lupin."

Remus was handed the letter from Boris, who in turn vanished with another crack. Remus then opened the letter, and started to read:

**To Moony,**

**if you can read this letter then congratulations. The Alignment Charm has deemed you worthy of being allowed to read the contents of this letter. Sirius and I are safe, and I invite you to our location. If you want to bring others, show them this letter. If they can read it as well, then they were deemed worthy as well. If they only see a black piece of parchment, then they are not allowed to come with you. This letter is also a portkey to our location. To activate it, use the phrase that activates a map that you helped create when you attended Hogwarts.**

**Hoping to see you soon,**

**Harry Potter**

**P.S. – I swear on my life and magic that I am the wizard you know as Harry Potter.**

Remus handed the letter to the other wizards in the room, who upon reading it shared looks of surprise and confusion.

"Has any of you ever heard of the Alignment Charm?" asked Ginny.

"It wasn't in any spellbook I read before." said Hermione.

"I never heard of it as well." said Fred

"Me neither." said George

They looked at the Order members and they shook their heads. "Should we trust this letter?"

"This has a written oath who confirms that Harry wrote it." said Remus "Shall we?" he asked while pointing at the letter.

The all grabbed a part of the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

* * *

><p><strong>Great Palace, Imperial District, Constantinople, Thrace<strong>

Inside one of the Drawing Rooms of the Great Palace, Harry was waiting for Sirius to return from the bathroom. When harry was about to summon a house-elf, he nearly fell of the sofa when a group of seven wizards appeared in the middle of the room. Harry smiled when he noticed who composed the group, waited for them to notice him.

"Where are we?" asked a witch he did not recognize.

"This seems to be some sort of…I don't know…a very fancy room?" guessed Ginny.

"Do you think that…Harry!"

Hermione had been the first to notice him. She ran straight towards Harry and hugged him as if her life depended on it.

"Her…mio…ne n-need to br…eathe"

She let him go a little embarrassed. Harry then greeted the others, and was introduced to Tonks, who told Harry that she was Sirius's cousin.

"So this is where you have been Mr. Potter." said Ginny with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Where exactly are we anyway?" asked Remus. "And where is Sirius?"

"Sirius is in the bathroom. And we are in the Great Palace of Constantinople."

With the exception of Hermione, the other wizards gaped.

"Don't you mean Istanbul?" asked the bushy-haired girl.

"Nope. That city is up there." Said Harry while pointing at the celling "You are currently bellow Istanbul. In the city of Constantinople."

The others snapped out of their shock.

"Harry, why are we in the Imperial Palace?" nearly shouted Remus.

"Because this is where I live." responded Harry "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas. Roman Emperor, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, King of Portugal and the Algarve, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Hogsmeade, etc… Also known as Harry Potter. Charmed."

He nearly laughed at the expressions of their faces. It was Moody who broke the silence. "Y-You are the Roman Emperor? B-but how?"

"James didn't have 'royal blood' on his veins" said Remus.

"He didn't. It was my mother Lily." answered Harry "She was kidnapped from her birth parents and later adopted by the Evans family. She only came to know of her heritage before she finished Hogwarts, but never claimed it."

This was a weird turn of events. "Harry we need to talk to you about Dumbledore."

"What about him?"

They shared nervous looks. "We overheard him and my mother talking about how they needed to control you for the Greater Good. Sometime after that I overheard a discussion he had with Snape. Apparently, Dumbledore created a false prophecy that lured Voldemort to attack you, and the greasy-git was the one who delivered part of it."

Harry's trust in Dumbledore was already damaged. Now it was shattered. "Ron is with them as well. He wanted to give love potion to Hermione. They all justify it as 'For the Greater Good'."

That was the last straw. "W-When I get back to Britain, I will deal with them." His voice filled with rage "I will kill them myself!"

"Harry you need to calm down…"

"Calm down?! That greasy bastard and the old goat are the reason why my parents are dead!" he shouted. "It is because of them that I had no childhood. It is because of them that I was the Dursley's house-elf!"

Hermione and Ginny were almost in tears, while Remus was torn between guilt for not being present in Harry's life, and rage for what the Dursleys had done to his best friend's son.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "Fine. But remember this, I will destroy them. Your mother as well Ginny, Fred and George."

They all heard the conviction of Harry's words.

And they knew that whatever fate fell upon those who wronged Harry would not be very pleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

**$Parseltongue$**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 6 – The Peverell Alliance<span> **_

**Great Palace, Imperial District, Constantinople, Thrace**

Harry had just returned from the Hippodrome, where he saw his newly favourite team, the Blues, win. While he was watching the races, the others were exploring Constantinople. In one of the balconies of the Palace, Harry was silently gazing into the enchanted skies of Constantinople, supported by the Pillars of Atlas, who were already dark and filled with stars and clouds, wondering what he was supposed to do in the future.

"_If I survive, that is…"_ He thought. While he had been training intensively, Tom Riddle was an older and far more experienced wizard. And there was also the matter of Dumbledore. _"The old bastard…"_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone approaching him. Quietly drawing his wand Harry turned around, pointing his wand at the intruder, only to find a grinning Alastor Moody.

"Good to see that you have CONSTANT VIGILANCE Potter!" Shouted the old auror.

"When you are the Roman Emperor and also have a psychopathic wizard and his followers after you, it's normal for your instincts to be on alert." Shrugged Harry.

Moody laughed "Come on Potter, the others have returned."

Harry and Moody walked towards the Throne Room, where waiting for them were the other wizards.

"How was the race?" asked Sirius.

"Good. The Blues won!"

The others shook their heads in amusement. Ever since Harry had watched a race in the Hippodrome, he became a near fanatical fan of the sport. They however, noticed that Harry's expression became grim.

"I need to return to Britain."

"What for?" asked Hermione

"If I am not mistaken, Dumbledore is currently the proxy for the Potter and the Gryffindor votes." said Harry "Not I only want to recover them but I also want to make that my vaults in London's Gringotts have not been tampered."

Ever since Harry discovered that before his emancipation Dumbledore had control of his vaults, he knew that the possibility of having the old goat removing money from his accounts was very high.

"Besides," Harry grinned "I like to keep my enemies close. Especially when I plan to kill them."

Most of the other wizards gulped. Harry revealed to them that he had developed a spell that not only killed the victim, but caused extreme agony before the death. They believed that Dumbledore would be one of the spell victims. And they didn't feel pity for him.

"Where will we be staying?"

"In the ancestral home of the Potter family." answered Harry "Since Grimmauld Place is the headquarters of Dumbledore's Order, Potter Manor will be our headquarters."

"When will we go?" asked Ginny.

"Today since Boris already took my luggage to the manor." Responded the young monarch. When Hermione had confronted Harry about his personal house-elf, Harry gave Hermione a book that gave a lot of information regarding the elves. Apparently, they needed to be bonded to a wizard or witch in order to survive. While his friend stopped to try to free the elves, she continued her campaign for their better treatment.

An hour later, after Harry appointed the Imperial Council as regents, the group travelled by apparition to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where Potter Manor was located.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Manor, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K.)<strong>

It was already dark in Scotland, and by looking into the distance, one could see the lights coming from the village of Hogsmeade. Harry and the others had already arrived at the manor, and made their way in. It was a large building, who seemed to be a mixture of an English Country House and a Scottish Estate. It was rather nice outside, but inside, they were met with an unpleasant vision.

"H-Harry... w-what is that thing?" said a shaken Hermione, pointing to a small figure in the darkness.

"I…I think it's an house-elf."

Casting the Lumos charm, they approached the fallen figure, who thanks to the light, was revealed to be the skeleton of an house-elf.

"It must have died after spending too much time without a wizard to bond." concluded Harry "If there are others then they must have suffered the same fate."

They passed through the corpse, until reaching a wooden double door. Opening it, revealed a large living room, filled with antique furniture and portraits with sleeping wizards and witches. Harry supposed that they were members of the Potter family. Using the Incendio Charm, Harry and the other wizards lit the wall lamps, completely illuminating the living room.

"**Boris!"**

The Russian house-elf appeared. **"Yes master?"**

"**Assemble a group of elves to work in this house." **ordered Harry** "They are to clean this place up, and to dispose of any house elf corpse they find."**

"**It shall be done."** the elf bowed and disappeared. Harry noticed that the others except Sirius were looking at him.

"What?" he asked

"What language were you speaking?" asked a curious Tonks

"Russian." answered Harry "I'm a Natural Polyglot."

The other wizards went to the Guest Wing, where they would be sleeping during their stay in Potter Manor.

Harry decided to stay in the living room, and it was then that one of the male portraits 'decided' to wake up.

"Who's there!?" asked the old wizard in the portrait "Who has entered my family's ancestral home?"

Harry approached the portrait. "I am Harrison James von Habsburg-Anemas, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily von Habsburg -Anemas."

The old wizard's eye widened. "You're James' son!" he exclaimed "The last time I saw you, you were just a new-born baby."

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Thaddeus Potter, your great-great-grandfather." responded the wizard, who then turned to the side and shouted "Charlus, wake up, your grandson is here!"

The portrait of a wizard in old robes woke up. "My what?" he yawned.

"You grandson, James's son."

Charlus eyes quickly opened and his head looked around, trying to find his grandson, until his eyes fell on him.

"Harry!" he smiled "I haven't seen you in a long time! How are Lily and James?"

Harry expression turned dark "They died years ago, killed by Voldemort."

Charlus expression became sad. "So that's why they never came back. Your grandmother and I, before we died, took out many of that bastard's elite Death Eaters."

Harry spent a while talking to the portraits of his relatives, including some who woke up later. He became sad when he learned that there were no portraits of his parents. His relatives became shocked when they learned that Harry was the current Roman Emperor, and ruler of other magical nations, having inherited the titles from his mother.

"So Lily wasn't a muggleborn…" mumbled the awoken Agatha Potter (nee Crouch), Charlus's mother.

"Did you know that the Romanovs were one of the few imperial/royal families that were magical?" asked Constantine Potter, Charlus's father.

Harry nodded. "I learned that when I studied proper History of Magic."

"Old Professor Binns is still around?" asked an incredulous Thaddeus.

"Yes, he is the History of Magic professor." answered Harry

The conversation continued until Moody returned, followed by the other wizards. A few seconds later, a small legion of house-elves appeared, who started to clean up the manor. Harry ordered a small group to prepare something for them to eat. Minutes later, Harry and the other wizards were sitting at the table in the Dining Room, with a small feast prepared by the house-elves. After eating, the group moved to the living room, where they began to discuss their plans.

"You should contact Amelia and Rufus." said Harry to Moody "Tell them to come to the manor so that we can make this whole affair 'official'."

The old auror turned to the portrait of Charlus, who was above the fireplace. "Is that fireplace connected to the floo network?"

"Of course." answered Charlus. "The floo powder is inside that silver urn."

Moody walked towards the fireplace, and using the floo, he called both Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour. After a few moments, Amelia, followed by Rufus stepped out of the fireplace and greeted Harry.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Potter." said Amelia "I heard many things from you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Bones." said Harry "I welcome you to Potter Manor."

Scrimgeour stepped forward. "I am glad to finally meet you Lord Potter." said the Head Auror.

"Likewise Mr. Scrimgeour."

Harry motioned the two wizards to sit in one of the sofas. As soon as everyone was 'comfortable', they began to discuss the situation.

"Alastor convinced me of the gravity of the situation Lord Potter." Said Amelia " But I need proof that Lord Voldemort has returned."

Harry, ignoring how some of the wizards flinched at the name, held his wand in front of him.

"I swear on my life and magic that I witnessed the return of the wizard known as Lord Voldemort." A flash of light coming from Harry's wand sealed the oath. "And as I am still alive, you can see that I told the truth."

"Merlin's beard…" whispered Rufus.

At that moment, an owl flew into the living room, dropping a letter in front of Harry.

"What the…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England (U.K.)<strong>

Mundungus Fletcher had just made a deal with some shady wizard from the black market. Feeling rather happy with himself, he decided to go for a late night stroll in the streets. He felt that the silence and the night were rather relaxing.

"_Much better than dealing with them…"_ he thought.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he looked at the sky and noticed that something was wrong. The indigo had become pitch black. The stars and the moon had vanished, the light of the street lamps had vanished, while every background sound ceased to be. The night became cold and 'Dung' immediately recognized what these changes meant.

"_T-They c-can't be h-here…"_

He turned around and he saw them. Tho hooded figures were gliding towards him. 'Dung' raised his wand towards the Dementors and remembered some of his happiest memories.

"Expecto Patronum"

A silvery weasel erupted from his wand, charging at the two Dementors. 'Dung' then took the opportunity and apparated away to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Manor, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K.)<strong>

Harry looked at the newly delivered letter. When he saw it was from the Ministry of Magic, he wondered what they wanted with him. Looking the curious stares he was receiving, Harry decided to open the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area.**

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the nineteenth of August. You shall receive an owl with the location of the hearing.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic **

Harry was torn between confusion and worry. Confusion because neither had he been in a muggle area since the beginning of his vacation nor did he cast a Patronus charm. Worry because the letter informed him that he had just been expelled from Hogwarts. The only good thing was that he would have a hearing. But his meant that he would have to expose his true identity. He didn't want it to be so soon.

"What is it about?" asked George.

"Apparently, I cast the Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area at 9:23 pm. Ten minutes ago." said Harry "And because of that, I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

Everyone gaped in shock.

"But you were here ten minutes ago Harry!" said an enraged Sirius

"This is probably another of Cornelius's attempts at slandering your name Lord Potter." said a not-amused Amelia.

Harry spoke. "Even then this letter is wrong. I am emancipated; therefore the Underage Law should not apply to me."

"What happens now?" asked Remus.

"I have to attend a disciplinary hearing on the 19th of August." answered Harry "But this means I have to reveal a few things to the Wizarding World."

Amelia and Rufus's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "What things?"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot!" He would have to reveal the details of his inheritance to Amelia and Rufus. "For the record, I swear on my life that what I am about to say is the truth."

The two wizards wondered what Harry was about to say that required the use of a magical oath.

"I discovered that my mother, who you may know as Lily Potter, was not a muggleborn, but the daughter of two wizards. Her mother was the daughter of the last king of Portugal, and of the daughter of Emperor Nicholas II of Russia. Her father was the son of a Greek noble who was the last living descendent of the last Roman Emperor Constantine XI Palaiologos and of a member of the Austrian Imperial Family."

Rufus and Amelia's eyes widened.

"My true name is Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas, Roman Emperor, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, King of Portugal and the Algarves, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Hogsmeade, etc."

In his mind, Harry was laughing at the reactions of the two wizards in front of him.

"You…you are the Roman Emperor…" whispered Amelia "..the Lord of Magic…"

"Yes…and don't start calling me your majesty. That is only reserved for some people, and when I am dealing with official matters."

Amelia and Rufus nodded. The living room became silent, with Remus breaking the silence.

"What will we do now?"

"Now…, now we make this official." said Harry "This is not going to be just a splinter group from Dumbledore's Order. We will become completely independent from him. And we start with our name."

"What will we call ourselves?" asked Ginny

"Since the others are named after Dumbledore's bird, we should name ourselves after one of the most famous magical British families."

"Who?"

Harry smiled "The Peverells, my ancestors."

The others nodded in agreement. It was decided.

"From this moment on, we are the Peverell Alliance."

And so, unknown to the world around them, was born another faction in the oncoming conflict of magical Great Britain.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7 – The Wizengamot<strong>_

**Potter Manor, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K.) **

A day after the creation of the Peverell Alliance, Harry received a letter indicating that the hearing was to be held in the Chamber of the Wizengamot, with the presence of the entire Wizengamot itself. As soon as Amelia was informed of this new development, she warned Harry that this was possibly another of Fudge's attempts at humiliating Harry. And she was somewhat right though. Ever since word of 'Harry's breach', the Daily Prophet became even more vicious. Instead of simply portraying Harry as an attention seeker, it now portrayed him as a deranged individual who believed to be above the law.

Harry now dedicated his time to extensive research on the structure of the Wizengamot. While he heard several passing mentions regarding it, he never understood what it was, and since at the time he had no reason to, he did not concern himself with them.

From several books of the Potter Library, Harry learned that the Wizengamot was composed by the heads of the distinguished British Wizard Houses, the Chief Wizard (or Witch) and the Minister for Magic. The Lords of House were seated according to rank: the Noble and Most Ancient Houses were on the higher row; the Noble and Ancient were seated on the upper middle row; the Noble Houses were seated on the middle row; the Minor Houses were seated on the lower middle row and the Common Houses were seated on the lower row.

According to some books, the Wizengamot chamber also possessed a two visitor galleries: one for the heirs of the Lords of the Wizengamot, and the other for normal visitors. Harry wondered if his trial would have any visitors. Harry then spread his research to the Government of the British Ministry of Magic.

The time moved quickly, and before he knew, it was already night. Summoning a house elf to prepare a light meal, he continued his research on the power structure of the ministry.

Submerged in his books, he was unaware of the entity that was silently watching him in the corner of the library.

-line break -

Time passed quickly for the inhabitants of Potter Manor. It was now morning, and small rays of light could be seen entering though the closed windows. Harry awoke with several knocks on the door of his bedroom.

"Wake up Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice " Your trial is in three hours! You have to get ready!"

Harry groaned and reluctantly, he got up from the bed. After opening the windows, Harry looked outside. It was a cloudy day, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Taking a bath and the dressing himself in a set of robes, Harry headed towards the dining room, where the others were waiting for him. After he sat down, the house-elves brought the food, and they started to eat.

"Ready for the trial Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Of course I am. "He replied "I did not spend the lasts days in the library taking a long nap."

As they ate, the Alliance members shifted their conversation from Harry's trial to other matters. It seemed that Voldemort and his followers were still trying to access the Hall of Prophecies. Harry thought that Voldemort wanted the prophecy, but he did not know why.

"_He already knows it, so why does he want it so badly?"_

After eating his breakfast, Harry and Tonks, who was his escort to the trial, headed towards the fireplace, where they would use the floo to reach the Ministry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry of Magic, England (U.K.)<strong>

Stepping into the green flames, Harry soon found himself in a bustling hall, with fireplaces that had wizards and witches popping in and out every few seconds. As he and Tonks walked towards their destination, Harry looked at the large fountain in the middle of the room. In a golden plaque, was inscribed that all the money placed in the fountain would be donated to the hospital of St. Mungos.

"_If I don't get expelled from Hogwarts I will put twenty galleons in there."_ Harry thought as he and Tonks walked past the fountain into a small circular hall filled with lifts. As he and Tonks entered a lift, Harry thought he saw a man carrying a box with smoke leaking. After a few moments, the lift began to descend. When they reached the second floor, home of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they got off the lift.

As they walked down the hallway, until they reached the antechamber of the Wizengamot. They had still had an hour until the trial began. Harry looked around, and his eye caught a small plane-letter that dived towards him. As he caught it, Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Harry opened t-he letter and began to read. "It appears that they rearranged the time of the trial. It will be in…two minutes."

"Good thing we arrived earlier." Replied the metamorphmagus "I won't be able to go in there with you Harry. This is one of those trials where only a select number of visitors are allowed."

Harry nodded "Thank you Tonks."

As the witch walked away, Harry began to feel slightly nervous. Tanking a deep breath, he walked into the Wizengamot Chamber. The whole room reminded Harry of a mixture of the Roman Senate and the Portuguese Cortes. As he looked around, he saw that the room was packed with the entire Wizengamot. He recognized some of the members, such as some of the Death Eaters that were present in the graveyard when Riddle was 'reborn'. From Harry's perspective, the Death Eaters were sitting in the right side of the Chamber, showing their allegiance to the so called 'Dark'. In the middle were seated the ones who were considered neutral, while on the left side, were the ones aligned with the 'Light'.

Above, on the Lower Visitor's Gallery were the heirs to the lord of the Wizengamot. Harry could see some of his classmates among them, such as Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy. In the upper gallery were some reporters and a few aurors.

Harry walked towards the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. Most of those in the room were eying him quietly. In a platform bellow the Neutral seats, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. On Fudge's left sat Amelia Bones, while on his right was a witch that reminded Harry of an ugly frog.

"Since the accused is now present "announced Fudge "we can now begin."

"Disciplinary Hearing of Harry Potter," said Fudge, and Percy Weasley, who was sitting in a chair next to Amelia began to take notes "The presiding Judges are Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic and Lady Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; the Prosecution is Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; the Court Scribe is Percy Ignatius Weasley. The Defendant is Harry James Potter."

Harry could see Percy writing down every word that came out of Fudge's mouth.

"Mr. Harry Potter, however, does not possess a Defence."

"Minister, by the laws of the Wizengamot, I would like to be my own defence."

Fudge and some wizards became surprised while others snorted.

"Of course Mr. Potter." replied Amelia Bones.

Quickly recovering from his surprise, Fudge continued. "The charges are the following: underage usage of the Patronus charm, and breaching the International Statute of Secrecy by using the mentioned charm in Privet Drive, Surrey, a muggle-inhabited area."

"You are Harry James Potter, resident of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" asked Fudge.

"Yes and No."

There were murmurs coming from the Wizengamot members, and many of them, including Fudge and the Umbridge woman, were confused.

"What do you mean by 'Yes and No' Mr. Potter?" asked Amelia, faking her confusion.

"While I am the son of James Potter and the witch known as Lily Potter, they did not choose Harry James Potter as my official name. In fact, my mother was adopted by a muggle family, and a short version of her true name is Lillian von Habsburg-Anemas."

It seemed that no one associated the name of Harry's mother with the mainland European monarchies, but there were some who looked deep in thought.

"So what is your birth name?"

"In short, my birth name is Hadrian von Habsburg-Anemas." replied Harry

"Take note Scribe Weasley." Said Fudge

"Yes Minister."

"Well then, you are Hadrian von Habsburg-Anemas, resident of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" asked once again Fudge.

"The residence is incorrect Minister. My current residence is in Constantinople in the Province of Thrace."

Fudge's eyes widened while few wizards gasped. Harry assumed they had made the connection.

"Mr. von Habsburg, may I inquire why you currently reside outside of Britain?"

"Because I have properties outside of Britain Minister Fudge and since the Dursleys are not my relatives I saw no reason to stay with them." Harry shrugged.

"Very well. Madam Umbridge if you please.

The toad like woman rose from her chair and addressed the chamber.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, several times has Mr. Anemas used his magic outside of Hogwarts and in front of muggles. It is obvious that he has no respect for the Statute of Secrecy and for that reason he should be expelled from Hogwarts School and obliviated of his knowledge of our world." said the overgrown toad in a sickly sweet voice.

"Mr. von Habsburg-Anemas what have you to say in your defence?"

"Only that I am innocent of preforming the acts that I am charged with and I ask the prosecution to stick to the charges."

Umbridge glared at Harry and at that moment, the doors of the chamber were opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Witness for the Defence: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said the old headmaster.

"You are late Mr. Dumbledore." said Harry in a voice that sent shivers to many of the wizards present "And I do not recall requiring you for my defence."

Many of those present gaped or snorted at Harry and Dumbledore. One of the most influential wizards was being dismissed by a student. For some however, this meant that Harry Potter was distancing himself from Dumbledore.

"And since you were removed from your post of Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, I see no reason for your presence here."

Dumbledore glared at Harry, and reluctantly he left the chamber.

"As I was saying, I am innocent of preforming the Patronus Charm in a muggle area and breaching the Statute of Secrecy, considering that I have not been in Privet Drive since the first week of summer vacations."

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"I do not expect you to believe blindly in something Madam Undersecretary, I expect you to investigate this kind of occurrences instead of jumping to conclusions. By this logic I can perform a magical oath swearing that while the Patronus Charm was preformed, I was visiting Potter Manor in Hogsmeade."

Many of those present were muttering to each other, while Fudge narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Also is the fact that even if had practiced magic in Surrey, it would not be underage since I became legally emancipated when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Am I correct Lady Bones?"

"You are Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, knowing that leaving the chambers victorious was the most likely outcome.

"Well then Mr. Anemas, if you would give your…oath to the Wizengamot, we can see if you say the truth."

Harry nodded to the Minister.

"I, Hadrian von Habsburg-Anemas, hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not perform the Patronus Charm in Privet Drive, and that the last time that I preformed it was during the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

A flash of light erupted from Harry's wand, finalizing the magical oath. , and the fact that Harry was still alive meant that Harry was saying the truth.

Fudge sighed, knowing that Harry had won this. "All in favour of conviction?"

Very few hands were raised and amongst them were Dolores Umbridge and the Death Eaters.

"All opposed?" The rest of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Then I declare Hadrian von Habsburg-Anemas, also known as Harry James Potter cleared of all charges."

Before any of the members of the Wizengamot could ever rise from their seats Harry addressed Fudge.

"Minister, while this is a Disciplinary Hearing or a trial, since the entire Wizengamot is present can this be considered a full session?"

One of Fudge's eyebrows rose. "It can Mr. von Habsburg, but why?"

"Because I wish to press for the Wizengamot to unseal my parent's will."

"Mr. Anemas, the Potter Wills were sealed by Dumbledore, your magical guardian."

"Since I am no longer a minor, I wish for the wills to be unsealed."

"Scribe Weasley, bring us the copies of the wills of James and Lily Potter." ordered the Minister, who like most of the courtroom was eager to know the contents of the Potter Wills.

"The court is adjourned for thirty minutes." declared the Minister.

As the members of the Wizengamot left the room, Harry was approached by several of his schoolmates.

"Good Morning Lord Potter." Said Neville. Harry was then greeted by the others who approached him.

"Good Morning." He replied politely.

"I find strange that you would now get involved in politics Lord Potter, "said Theodore Nott, a Slytherin form Harry's year "especially after the letter you sent to the Wizengamot during our First Year."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Letter? What letter?"

It was Ernie Macmillan who answered, with a strain of wariness. "The letter where you declared that you had no wish to get involved with the Wizengamot and the British wizard politics."

"I most certainly did not sent a letter to the Wizengamot." He replied "The first time I even properly heard of it was when I received the letter from the ministry regarding my trial."

By the looks on their faces, harry could tell they were shocked.

"Many wondered before where you lived all these year Lord Potter." said the young witch he recognized as Daphne Greengrass "It seem after all that unlike what the stories about you say, you did not life in a floating castle that travelled across the world."

"Unlike what many say, my home life is only known to me and a few people Heir Greengrass."

Realizing that Harry's home life was a touchy subject, the heirs quickly changed the topic of conversation.

"Lord Potter, was it my impression or did you seem to be… at odds with Dumbledore?" asked a strangely polite Draco Malfoy.

"I think that 'at odds' is an understatement Heir Malfoy." Harry answered "I discovered things this summer that make me want to kill the man every time I see him."

The others were surprised. "If I may inquire, what kind of things Lord Potter?"

"I discovered that the old man was responsible for having Voldemort," they flinched at the name "after me and my parents."

"What do you mean?" asked Ernie.

"Dumbledore forged a prophecy that said that only I or another wizard had the power to vanquish the 'Dark Lord' and that he would mark one of us." Harry said while pointing at his scar.

"Who is the other wizard Lord Potter?" asked Neville.

Harry looked at him and sighed. "The other wizard would be you Heir Longbottom."

The other heirs were gaping at Harry and Neville, while Neville's eyes became wide open.

"If you don't mind, I wish to speak to you later Lord Potter." Said Neville with a cold voice.

"Of course."

"The forgery of a Prophecy is a serious crime Lord Potter." said Daphne "Depending of the contents and the effects of the false prophecy, the criminal can either get ten years in Azkaban or a lifelong sentence."

Once again, the topic of conversation changed.

"Do you have any idea of what is in the wills of your parents Lord Potter?"

"Somewhat. But if I am not mistaken, the reading of my mother's Will shall be interesting."

"And why is that?"

"Because I made a few discoveries about her true lineage. Discoveries that she made during her school life at Hogwarts."

"But…wasn't your mother a mud- muggleborn?" asked Draco Malfoy, while Harry pretended to ignore his slip.

"Spoilers." Replied Harry while smiling "All I can tell is that if she wrote certain things in her will, then today Magical Britain will probably become Gossip Heaven."

The other heirs raised their eyebrows at Harry, but decided to not ask. They continued to talk about several subjects, until it was time to resume the Wizengamot Session. When everyone was seated, with Harry still sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, Fudge addressed the chamber.

"We now continue the Wizengamot Session of the Nineteenth of August. We shall now unseal the wills of James and Lily Potter." declared Fudge "Scribe Weasley, if you please."

Percy nodded, and after unsealing the will of James Potter he gave it to Amelia Bones.

"One moment if you please." said Harry.

"What is it Lord Potter." asked Amelia.

"Moments ago, Theodore Nott, Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Nott, mentioned that a few years ago, a letter was delivered in my name to the Wizengamot, stating that I had no wish to get involved with the Wizengamot and the British politics. Am I correct?"

"You are Mr. Anemas." Replied Cornelius

"Then I can clearly state that I wrote no such letter, and the first time that the Wizengamot was mentioned to me properly, was in the letter that revealed the location of the trial." said Harry, who now had a slightly evil grin "My I inquire who delivered the letter Minister?"

"It was Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Anemas" said Cornelius Fudge, who was rejoicing having more dirt on Dumbledore. The old man had forged a document that had granted him the regency of the Potter Votes

"We shall discuss this later. The will of James Charlus Potter will now be read." said the witch.

"The following will states:

_**I, James Charlus Potter, Duke of Hogsmeade and Lord of the NMA House of Potter, declare this to be my last Will and Testament, therefore making the previous ones invalid. I, with a sane mind and body, declare the following:**_

_**To Sirius Black: Fifty Thousand Galleons. **_

_**To Remus Lupin: Fifty Thousand Galleons**_

_**To Peter Pettigrew: One sickle. You were our secret keeper and if this will is being read then it means that you betrayed us. Let it be known that Sirius Black is not the true secret-keeper, but a decoy. You can rot with your pathetic half-blood master."**_

The whole courtroom was in uproar. Harry did not know why, but he could feel the emotions of every single member of the Wizengamot. It was as if they were giving him strength.

"Wasn't Sirius Black the secret-keeper?"

"But he killed Pettigrew!"

"Honourable members of the Wizengamot, in my third year at Hogwarts, I found myself face to face with Pettigrew himself, who admitted to have betrayed my parents and killed the muggles, in the presence of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." said Harry.

"But Black confounded you!" said the Minister "The Potions professor confirmed it!"

"With all respect Minister, Professor Snape is a fool who cannot let go of a childish grudge against my deceased father and his school friends. While he was so distracted by thought of Sirius Black receiving the Dementor's Kiss, he did not think with a clear mind. Not to mention that he was unconscious during the greater part of encounter." Explained Harry "But as I am sure that you know, Mr. Sirius Black received a trial in the presence of the Roman Regency Council in Constantinople, where his innocence was confirmed. However, I suggest that we speak of this later."

The Minister nodded, and allowed Amelia to continue.

"_**To my son, known as Harry Potter: The Dukedom of Hogsmeade, the Potter Lordship, and the remaining possessions belonging to the Potter Family. He shall be emancipated at eleven years old, and become the Lord Potter at that age.**_

_**Until his emancipation, Harry is to go to Sirius Orion Black, Lord of NMA House of Black; If Sirius is unavailable, Harry is to go to Alice, Frank or Augusta Longbottom; if they are unavailable, Harry is to go to Karl or Gabriella von Habsburg-Lorraine; if they are unavailable Harry is to become a ward of the Roman Regency Council.**_

_**Under no circumstance is Harry to go to the Dursley Family, to any Death Eater family, even if they pledge and are found innocent.**_

_**Witnessed by:**_

_**Duchess Lily Potter**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Ragnok"**_

"This concludes the Will of James Potter." said Amelia Bones "I suggest having Lord Potter take his seat among us."

"I second the motion." said Augusta Longbottom, who was seated in the Neutral seats.

"Then we shall vote." Said the Minister who was now seeing that perhaps it was a bad thing to be against Harry. "Who is in favour of allowing Mr. Anemas to take the Potter Lordship?"

The majority of the Wizengamot raised their hands, even some of the wizards in the Dark Faction.

"Those against?"

Only the Death Eaters raised their hands.

"Then by the results, I welcome the new Lord Potter to the Wizengamot."

"Thank you Minister. I will also change the alignment of House Potter from the 'Light' to the Neutral faction for personal reasons."

While many of the Light aligned wizards glared or gaped at Harry, the Neutral and the Dark aligned wizards looked at him with interest.

Fudge nodded at Harry. "Shall we continue with the reading?"

Percy then unsealed the will of Lily Potter, and passed it to Amelia. The Lady of House Bones quickly silently read the will, and faking surprise she gave the will to Cornelius and whispered something to him. The minister's face showed confusion and he began to read the will of Lily Potter in silence. His face became pale and his eyes widened the more he read. The members of the Wizengamot were wondering what was in the Will of Lily Potter that could cause the minister to behave like that.

Cornelius then whispered some ting to Amelia, who replied in whispers as well. She then cleared he throat and addressed the Wizengamot.

"Let it be known that this will was signed in blood by the deceased Lillian von Habsburg-Anemas, also known as Lily Potter. By such, the contents of this will are true and valid. The following will states:

_**I, Lillian Michaela Gabriela Raffaella Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas, Queen of Portugal and the Algarves of either side of the sea in Africa, Lord of Guinea and of Conquest, Navigation, and Commerce of Ethiopia, Arabia, Persia, and India, etc., Despot of the Roman Empire, Grand Duchess of Russia, Archduchess of Austria and Duchess of Hogsmeade, declare this to be my last Will and Testament, therefore making the previous ones invalid. I, with a sane mind and body, declare the following:**_

_**To Sirius Black: Fifty Thousand Galleons from the Palaiologos Vault**_

_**To Remus Lupin: Fifty Thousand Galleons from the Palaiologos Vault**_

_**To Hadrian von Habsburg-Anemas (also known as Harry Potter), my son : I leave everything else, including my titles, claims, vaults, properties, etc. He shall also be emancipated at eleven years old, and become the head of the following houses at that age : House Palaiologos, House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov, House of Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and House of Habsburg-Anemas.**_

_**Until his emancipation, Harry is to go to Sirius Orion Black, Lord of NMA House of Black; If Sirius is unavailable, Harry is to go to Alice, Frank or Augusta Longbottom; if they are unavailable, Harry is to go to Karl or Gabriella von Habsburg-Lorraine; if they are unavailable Harry is to become a ward of the Roman Regency Council.**_

_**Under no circumstance is Harry to go to the Dursley Family, to any Death Eater family, even if they pledge and are found innocent, and Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Witnessed by:**_

_**Duke James Potter**_

_**D. Francesca Gabrielli**_

_**Arkus"**_

"This concludes the Will of Lily Potter."

The whole Wizengamot was in silence, and joining them were those who were listening to the trial on the Wizarding Wireless Network. The Death Eater were paling with the implications of Lily's Will. Everyone thought that Lily Potter, wife of James Potter was a simple muggleborn. They certainly did not expect her to truly be the Queen Regnant of the Magical Kingdom of Portugal, and the heiress to the Roman Empire and the magical Russian Empire. While some wondered why she did not claim the other titles, others were slowly putting the pieces together.

"Since you already know, let me introduce myself properly. I am Hadrian James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Braganza-Saxe-Coburg and Gotha von Habsburg-Anemas, Roman Emperor, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, King of Portugal and the Algarves, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Hogsmeade, etc." said Harry

"_I'm getting tired of saying this all the time."_ He thought.

Soon the silence became chaos, and Harry could not understand what many of the wizards were saying. He could hear a toad calling him a liar and demanding his arrest, while he could hear the attempts of the minister to return order to the chamber. A 'bang' coming from Amelia's wand quickly silenced everyone.

"I will remind you that this copy of the will was signed in the original writer's blood, making its contents valid." said Amelia in a voice that would make Voldemort himself shiver "And by consequence, what Lord Potter just declared is true."

"I was declared Roman Emperor by the Regency Council in the beginning of the summer vacations. I also became the Russian Emperor and the King of Portugal and the Algarves at the same time." Explained Harry to the Wizengamot "As I mentioned before, I am now a resident of Constantinople, more specifically, the Great Palace."

The Wizengamot members were murmuring excitedly to each other.

It was then that one of the members of the Neutral faction raised his hand.

"The chair recognizes Lord Greengrass."

"Fellow members of the Wizengamot, ever since Great Britain became part of the International Confederation of Wizards, our standing in the Wizarding World became lower. And after Albus Dumbledore became the Supreme Mugwump of the Confederation, many of our ancient cultural traditions became outlawed. May I inquire Your Majesty, what is the current standing of the Roman Empire regarding the ancient traditions of the Wizarding World?"

"While the Roman Empire continues to innovate itself with the passing years, our standing regarding the cultural traditions of the Wizarding World is the same as it was centuries ago Lord Greengrass."

"As you can see, while the ICW disregards the traditions of our culture, the Roman Empire does not. Not to mention the fact that the Emperor is also the Lord of Magic."

Many of those present were whispering, knowing what the objective of Lord Greengrass's speech was.

"Tell me Your Majesty, if you could accept back Britain in the Roman Empire, would you?"

"Gladly Lord Greengrass."

"Then I propose the following: that the Magical Kingdom of Great Britain leaves the International Confederation of Wizards, to re-join the Roman Empire."

There were many shouts of approval.

"I second the motion!" said Lord Davies.

"Then we shall vote." Said Amelia "Who is in favour?"

Nearly the entire Wizengamot raised their hands. "Against?"

Only a few Death Eaters and some members of the 'Light' faction raised their hands.

Minister Fudge addressed Harry. "Do you accept Great Britain in the Roman Empire, Your Majesty?"

"I do."

Cheers were heard in the Wizengamot chamber. "Then I declare this session of the Wizengamot closed."

* * *

><p>Outside of the Wizengamot chambers, Harry was greeted by nearly every Lord and Lady. It was not every day that one could meet in person the supreme ruler of the magical world. Unfortunately, Harry could see Dumbledore approaching him and calling his name. Harry could bet that he did not know what had happened inside the Chambers.<p>

"Come with me Harry, we must get you to safety." Said the old goat.

"Leave now Headmaster, I have no desire to speak to you." Replied Harry in the same tone he used before. "And you have no authority over me, so don't try to claim that you are my guardian as I am emancipated."

Harry then walked away, leaving behind a gobsmacked Dumbledore. Heading towards his classmates, Harry noticed a strange figure wearing black robes that hid his face in the crowd that left the Wizengamot Chambers.

"You just can't resist can you, Your Majesty?" asked Theodore

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

The others snorted. "And call me either Potter, Harry or if you prefer Lord Potter."

"You do realize that you now have under your control the majority of the Wizarding world don't you?" asked Tracey Davies

"I have been 'training' for this kind of stuff. I can even say that I am working on a new Constitution."

"How will you be able to deal with Hogwarts and your domains?" asked Neville.

"Regency Councils Heir Longbottom." Replied Harry "When competent and loyal, they can be extremely useful."

"Has there been a coronation?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"Not yet, but I am arranging one."

Harry continued to answer questions for a while, until Tonks appeared.

"Ready Harry?"

"Yes Tonks." He then said goodbye to the heirs and left with Tonks towards Potter Manor, where he would use the floo to travel to Constantinople. He had to inform the Senate of this new development.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 8 – The Magnaura<strong>_

**Potter Manor, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K.)**

Harry was feeling rather nervous. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace into the living room, he suddenly realized that he had revealed to the magical world his titles, something that he had wanted to keep a secret for some time. News travelled fast, and he would not be surprised if the next day, the fact that he was the Roman Emperor would be the front page of every single newspaper across the magical world.

He was quickly removed from these thoughts when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug from Hermione. His friend was extactic.

"We heard the trial on the radio! I knew that they could have not found you guilty!"

Hermione continued rambling, while on the background, Ginny, Fred and George broke down in a victory dance while chanting.

"He got off, he got off, he got off,…"

Sirius then approached Harry with a wide grin on his face. "Well done Harry!" he said "But now you pretty much revealed your true identity to the world."

Harry groaned "No need to remind me of that…"

The portraits soon joined in congratulating Harry, and they were followed by Moody and Lupin, who also congratulated Harry. Harry thanked them, and decided to invoke an Alliance meeting consisting of the present members. As they sat in the living room, Harry addressed the others.

"I have a few things to declare. First, today I will return alone to Constantinople. I need you all here to deal with Alliance business and to keep an eye on the Order and on the Death Eaters." while reluctantly, they had all agreed with him "Second, I will appoint Alastor Moody as the Chairman of the Alliance, as I believe that I will not be available all the time to deal with several matters of our organization. Do note that I will continue to be the leader of the Peverell Alliance.

"Very well Potter." Said the ex-auror.

Harry nodded. "And finally, depending on what will happen in the future, our 'official stance' of Riddle's resurrection will change."

He was met with shouts of the same word. "WHAT!?"

Harry sighed. "I said 'depending on what will happen in the future'. If we manage to deal with Riddle while we continues to lurk in the shadows, our 'official' position will change to one where we there was an upstart calling himself Voldemort who was not the real one. This story will possibly be the most accepted, and the one who will cause less panic here in Britain."

"And if he reveals himself to the world?" asked Tonks

"Then our position remains the same, without the secrecy part." said Harry "I do wonder what his reaction to the trial will be…"

Ginny snorted "What? Learning that your arch-enemy is the ruler of most of the magical world and the heir to a few magical and muggle noble, royal and imperial families? I think that some Death Eaters will be feeling a bit in pain today."

"And they deserve every bit of it." added Remus.

Harry silently agreed with Remus. Looking at the grandfather clock, Harry realized that he needed to be in Constantinople for a Senate session in twenty minutes. Saying goodbye to the members of the Alliance, Harry used the temporary link from the fireplace in Potter Manor to the Great Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial District, Constantinople, Thrace<strong>

Arriving in the fireplace of one of the Drawing Rooms, Harry quickly made way through the empty hallways of the palace, heading to his quarters so that he could change his clothes. A few minutes later, fully dressed in his Imperial Regalia, Harry headed towards the Senate, where for the first time he would be attending and presiding over a session of the senate.

Outside of the palace, Harry headed towards the Augustaion, where stood the Column of Justinian. Looking at the monument, Harry could not help but wonder if he would be remembered in the future. He did not want to be remembered just for being the first person to survive the Killing Curse. He wanted to be remembered for something greater.

Placing these thoughts on the back of his mind, Harry walked towards the Magnaura, one of the buildings where the Senate gathered. Entering the ancient building, Harry noticed that the whole senate was already gathered, waiting for his arrival. Upon noticing him, every member of the Senate bowed to him as he walked towards the main platform.

Preparing himself, Harry started the session.

**"I, The Emperor Caesar Adrianus Palaeologus, declare that this session of the senate, taking place in the nineteenth of August of the Common Year of 1995, has begun. The Proedros and the Consul of this session is The Emperor Adrianus, followed by the magistrates: the Eparch of Constantinople and Master of Offices, Ioannes Monomachos; the Master of the Soldiers, Basil Kontostephanos; and the Censors, Eudokia Tagarina and Gregoras Laskaris, followed by the Senatorial Scribe, Isaakios Pleustes, followed by the remaining senators."**

**"The topics of this session are: Great Britain's reintegration and the Imperial Coronation."**

The senators were whispering to each other.

**"Regarding to the first topic, I have the pleasure to inform you that I successful managed to place the island of Great Britain back in Roman jurisdiction."**

The senator cheered and applauded. Ever since the foundation of the Confederation in 1692 by the renegade government of North France, which was followed by the secession of the government of the island of Great Britain, that the Roman Empire had never been so close of recovering it's 'original' territory, as it was during the conquests of Emperor Trajan.

**"By tomorrow, the successful reintegration of the Great Britain will be public knowledge, therefore, I will shall initiate the creation of a special organization dedicated no only to the reorganization of the British government though several means, but also to the safety and security of the current Emperor, and his successors."**

The senators applauded for a few moments, until Harry continued.

**"Regarding the second and last topic, the coronation shall be held in the twenty-sixth of this month. And to show your acknowledgement of my position, I propose that the Master of the Office is the one to deliver the crown to me."**

The entire senate agreed with him. Considering their power, they had little to no choice. They all knew that most senate sessions were nothing more than a display of the power that the Emperor held over the senate, but it was still a symbolic gesture. Receiving the crown directly from a representative of the senate followed by the Emperor placing the crown over his head, was a symbolic gesture, showing signs of the old tradition of having the senate appoint an Emperor, and the fact that it was the Emperor who held absolute power.

Having no more topics to discuss, Harry closed the session, and quickly headed towards the Great Palace.

* * *

><p>Harry and his Imperial Council were gathered in the throne room, discussing the creation of the organization previously mentioned in the Senate.<p>

**"What exactly is the purpose of this…organization Your Majesty?"** asked Arkus.

**"It will serve as a way of keeping the government of Britain, and possibly the ones who are more prone to riots in check. It will also seve to root out dissidents, such as Riddle's followers. In Britain's case, it will make sure that the transition from the ICW to the Empire proceeds smoothly."**

**"You mentioned in the Senate that it would be used also to guarantee your safety."** Said Ioannes.

**"Just like the Praetorian Guard served the Emperors during the Principate, and the Varangian Guard served the Eastern Roman Emperors, this new elite unit will also serve as the bodyguards of the Emperor. Me."** explained Harry.

**"And this elite unit…who will compose it?"** asked Anton

Harry wondered. **"Out of all the military units of the Empire, who are those that are most loyal to the Emperor and also the most efficient?"**

The members of the Council looked rather nervous at the question.

**"I believe that the only ones that meet your criteria are the Aurors of the Spanish Ministry."** Answered Francesca

**"Then send a letter to the Spanish Minister, tell them of our requirement."** Said Harry

**"It will be done Your Majesty."** Said Francesca.

Harry began to wonder what the name of the unit would be, and he was not the only one with that question.

**"Your Majesty, what will be the name of this unit?"** asked Ioannes

**"Well…if the Pope has the Swiss Guard, then I will have…"** Harry then motioned Ioannes to come closer, and whispered something in his ear.

The Magistros looked surprised. **"I believe that no one will expect that Your Majesty."**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.)<strong>

Nearly the entire Order was gathered in the kitchen. While waiting for Dumbledore's arrival, most of them were eating some biscuits that Molly had prepared. Said woman was bustling around the kitchen preparing lunch, when the old headmaster entered the room.

"Greetings everyone. I see that some of our members are still missing, but we shall concern ourselves with that later. From what I understood, Mr. Potter has been cleared of all charges, but when I tried to approach him he simply dismissed me."

Mutters were heard across the table. "The brat needs to be put in his place." Said Severus who had just arrived.

"Good luck with that Severus! Right now he could behead you in the middle of Diagon Alley and no one would bat an eyelash." said Minerva.

Both Dumbledore and Snape became confused.

"And why is that?"

"I assume both of you didn't hear the trial on the radio?"

The two wizards shook their heads.

"Apparently, Lily Potter was not a muggleborn witch, but the head of a Royal and of an Imperial House, and the heiress to an Imperial House. Two of those are magical."

Dumbledore and Snape paled.

"How did that came to be known in the trial?"

"Since Mr. Potter was chosen as a champion during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he became a legal adult in the eyes of the ministry, therefore he ordered the Wizengamot to unseal the Potter Wills."

Dumbledore paled even more.

At this moment, Minerva's voice started to show signs of anger. "Apparently, the Dursleys are not even related to Lily or young Harry, and you decided to place him there. Not to mention that you sent a letter stating that he did not want to get involved with the Wizengamot. A letter he did not ever write. And also the fact that you were a witness of the will that stated that Pettigrew was the secret-keeper of the Potters!"

At this point, Dumbledore could not become paler than what he was now. Now everyone knew that he knew of Sirius's innocence, but still did nothing, that he also ignored the will of a Noble and Most Ancient Lord, and sent the heir to one of the most powerful families of Wizard Britain to live with muggles who were not related to him in any way.

Dumbledore however, was more interested in the Houses that both Lily and Harry belonged to.

"What are the Houses that Lily and Harry belong to?"

Minerva and most of the order glared at Dumbledore for the shift in conversation. But it was Kingsley, who possessed some knowledge of ruling families, answered.

"Several. But the main ones would be the Royal House of Portugal, the Imperial House of Russia, and the Imperial House of the Roman Empire."

Dumbledore and Snape's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"Indeed…" said Vance "…Mr. Potter, as you call him, is the current magical Roman Emperor, Emperor of Russia and King of Portugal."

"And at the end of the session, Lord Greengrass proposed that Great Britain re-joined the Roman Empire, and he succeeded. Meaning we are no longer part of the ICW.

Dumbledore started to feel dizzy. That boy…held in his hands the powerful force in the entire magical world. And not only had he got out of his grasp, and since the Dumbledore Family was not part of the British Wizard Nobility, he had also eliminated any and all possibility of him recovering any kind of true political power.

And for the first time in many years, Dumbledore felt powerless.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

Beyond the confines of Space and Time, ten figures were observing the events occurring on planet Earth. More specifically, the events surrounding the boy known as Harry Potter. They all knew what the boy was and what role he had. And while unaware , Harry Potter would come to them, as he had many times before. So was the everlasting fate of Magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 9 – The Golden Gate Opens<strong>_

**Constantinople, Thrace**

Several days had passed since the Senate session in the Magnaura, and Harry and his Imperial Council had been busy preparing the oncoming coronation. He had assigned Francesca the task of sending out the invitations to the many governments under the absolute rule of the empire, while Anton was supposed to make sure that there were no flaws in the military, and that it was in top shape for the ceremony.

Ioannes on the other hand, not only practiced his role in the ceremony, but also oversaw the preparations of the ceremony. For many centuries, the Palace of Ceremonies had not been in use, and it would need to be inspected to make sure that there were no faults in the building.

Three days ago, Harry had been informed by his Protasekretis that his invitations had been accepted, and amongst those who had been invited were the heads of state and government of the states and nations of the Roman Empire (both muggle and magical), as well as some of the most important noble families and the members of the Peverell Alliance. Harry only hoped that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort would try do do something stupid in order to 'attend' the coronation, as one was the cause of the death of his parents and other things, while the other would try to kill him on sight.

He knew however, that Riddle was trying to keep a low profile, and if Dumbledore even tried to trespass, e could simply order his arrest and execution on the charges of conspiring against two Imperial Families, a Royal Family, and a British NMA House, not to mention the false prophecy he had forged.

And this would not only be his coronation as the Roman Emperor, but also as the Russian Emperor.

Even then, while Harry was not working of the ceremony, he was busy developing his top project. One that no one would expect.

* * *

><p>Today was the twenty-sixth of August. The Coronation Day.<p>

Leaving the Imperial District through the Xylokerkos Gate (also known as the Second Military gate), Harry headed towards the vicinity of the Golden Gate, where he would initiate the Ceremonial Procession in which he would enter the main area of the city through the Golden Gate. He alongside several cavalry squadrons waited for Anton to open the Gate, and after several minutes of waiting, he saw the huge doors starting to open.

Mounting his horse and giving the order to move forward, Harry and the cavalry entered Constantinople.

The streets were filled with people that had come from all over the world to see their soon-to-be crowned ruler. Cheers were heard across the city, and Harry waved at the crowd, while his horse moved forward.

Harry looked at the Mese, as it extended towards the Forum of Arcadius, which was filled with people as well.

The slow procession continued until he reached the Forum of Theodosius, which he entered through the Arch of Theodosius. Leaving the Forum, they continued through the Mese until reaching the Forum of Constantine. He looked towards the Column of Constantine, and observed that statue of the emperor that stood on top of it. He ordered his horse to move forward, continuing to walk past the crowds, until he reached the Chalke, the gate that served as the entrance to the Imperial District of the city.

As it opened, Harry dismounted the horse, and proceeded to walk towards the palace, which was a near exact copy of the Church of Holy Wisdom (also known as Hagia Sophia). The banners of the Palaiologos family, which had become the official flag of the Roman Empire, were hanging in the outside walls of the palace.

He walked towards the entrance of the palace, where he was met by Ioannes, acting as the Eparch of Constantinople.

Ioannes opened the Imperial Doors, allowing Harry to see the inside of the building. The walls, the floor and even the domes were decorated with magnificent mosaics. Moving towards the dais where the throne was, Harry recognized some of those that were inside. He could see Agata Petrovna, the Minister for Magic of Russia and Boris Yeltsin, the President of (muggle) Russia; the Minister for Magic of Portugal Carlos Delgado and the President of (muggle) Portugal Mario Soares. He had met them before when they recognized him as the ruler of the respective magical nation and state.

There was also Cornelius Fudge and Queen Elizabeth II, alongside others, such as the Peverell Alliance. Everyone was wearing a translation amulet that had been given to them upon arrival.

Harry, in his coronation regalia, walked towards the throne, where he was robed in purple by Anton and Francesca before sitting. The two were wearing special robes for the occasion. He waited for Ioannes to begiun, and began to feel nervous due to the absurd amount of eyes that were watching him.

"**King of Kings and Lord of Lords, as you sit on the sacred throne, behold your people: those that you will rule, protect and judge, for it is the mission given to you."**

"**As your birth established you as the mortal yet divine ruler of thy people, be crowned in this realm, for you have no need of a crown in the other."**

Ioannes was handed the Russian Imperial Crown from a robed man.

"**I give this to you, the great crown of all the Russias, for you will become its bearer" **Ioannes said as he approached the throne.

Handing the crown to Harry, he ten placed it above his own head. **"For you are now Hadrian, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, of Moscow, Kiev, Vladimir, Novgorod, Tsar of Kazan, Tsar of Astrakhan, Tsar of Poland, Tsar of Siberia, Tsar of Tauric Chersonesos, Tsar of Georgia, Lord of Pskov, and Grand Duke of Smolensk, Lithuania, Volhynia, Podolia, and Finland, Prince of Estonia, Livonia, Courland and Semigalia, Samogitia, Belostok, Karelia, Tver, Yugra, Perm, Vyatka, Bulgaria and other territories; Lord and Grand Duke of Nizhni Novgorod, Sovereign of Chernigov, Ryazan, Polotsk, Rostov, Yaroslavl, Beloozero, Udoria, Obdoria, Kondia, Vitebsk, Mstislavl, and all northern territories; Sovereign of Iberia, Kartalinia, and the Kabardinian lands and Armenian territories - hereditary Lord and Ruler of the Circassians and Mountain Princes and others; Lord of Turkestan, Heir of Norway, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein, Stormarn, Dithmarschen, Oldenburg, and so forth, and so forth, and so forth."**

Harry removed the crown, and placed it on a pedestal next to his throne. Ioannes was handed the newly made Roman Imperial Crown by one of the censors.

"**And now I give you the crown above all others, the one that shall mark you above those in the mortal realm, and yet in it at the same time."**

Ioannes handed the crown to Harry, who did that same he had done with the Russian crown.

"**For you are now Hadrian II Palaiologos, Emperor of the Romans, the fourth of the Eternal Court, Perennial and Magic Incarnate."**

"_What!?"_ Harry thought as his vision became shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

Harry found himself in a strange place.

His mind could not understand what he was seeing, and yet it did, for he was in a place where nothing and yet everything existed.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a voice.

"We welcome you again, Magic."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 10 – The Eternal Court<strong>_

**Eternity**

Harry found himself in a strange place.

His mind could not understand what he was seeing, and yet it did, for he was in a place where nothing and yet everything existed.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a voice.

"We welcome you again, Magic."

Looking around, he saw a group of ten figures that were standing several feet away from him. There seemed to be a dark curtain that kept their appearances hidden.

"_Must be for dramatic effect." _He thought.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked more closely at the figures.

"Who are you?"

One of the figures stepped forward, revealing what looked like a man covered in a green cloak and a hood covering part of his face. He had some sort of greenish mist that surrounded his presence, and of his face, only the eyes were visible. They glowed with a brownish green colour and seemed to reflect infinite knowledge.

"We are everything that ever was, and all that shall ever be."

One of the figures snorted and stepped forward as well. He had the appearance of a male teenager with spiky brown hair. He had what looked like red tattoos on his face, and his eyes were of a golden colour. He was wearing what looked like muggle casual clothes.

"Give him a break!" he said "It's not like your riddles are helpful in any way."

The older man glared at the younger one, and a new voice joined the conversation.

"Now, now gentlemen. Let's settle down and explain what is happening to our visitor."

Harry looked at who was talking. He had black slicked-back hair that went to the back of his neck. His skin as pale and his eyes were of a black colour that reflected the void. He was wearing a black Victorian suit, and held a cane on his right hand. The one in the green cloak sighed.

"Very well then." He said as he turned to Harry. "To the presentations: I am Time, oldest of the Perennials and the first of the Eternal Court."

Harry's eyes widened and the teenage figure smirked.

"I am Corruption, the third of the Eternal Court." he said.

The man in the Victorian suit spoke next. "I am Death, the second of the Eternal Court."

Harry blinked a couple of times, processing what he had just heard.

"O-Ok. A-And who are the o-others?" he asked nervously.

The remaining figures became visible as they also approached Harry. The first to speak was a figure who was also cloaked. The cloak was grey with silver patterns, and while the face was not visible, the hands were not of flesh, but a silvery gas that took the shape of a human hand.

"I am Order, eight of the Eternal Court." It spoke in a voice that Harry could not identify as male or female.

"I am Darkness, fifth of the Eternal Court." Spoke the one who had the shape of an adult man dressed in black robes. Like death his hair was black, however it was longer and tied in a ponytail.

"I am Light, sixth of the Eternal Court." said a feminine figure, dressed half in armour, half in a dress. Her head was covered with a helmet, so he was unable to see what she looked like.

"I am War, tenth of the Eternal Court." said the fully armoured figure in the voice of a male.

"I am Life, ninth of the Eternal Court." said a woman dressed in a orange coloured dress. She had long ginger hair and amber eyes.

"I am Chaos, seventh of the Eternal Court." said a fully cloaked figure. The cloak was of a light brown colour with darker brown patterns, similar to the one wore by Order. And like Order as well, Harry could not identify the gender of Chaos.

The last figure spoke. It was wearing a full armour similar to the one War was wearing, however, it was of a light blue colour.

"I am Peace, eleventh of the Eternal Court." Like Order and Chaos, Harry could not identify the gender of Peace.

He looked at the group in front of him, and wondering what he was doing there, he made exactly that question.

"What am I doing here?"

"You are here because you are one of us." answered Order.

"What do you mean 'I'm one of you'?"

Light sighed. "Are you deaf or what? Didn't you hear what your Magistros said during the Coronation? You are Magic, the fourth of the Eternal Court."

"But how can I be one of you?"

It was Darkness who answered. "Do you remember when you met with Gringott IV in Constantinople?"

Harry nodded.

"He explained to you that Magic had recognized you as its ruler and that you had become a Lord of Magic., and that Magic was what remained of, and I quote, 'the primordial energies that existed during the creation of the universe', end of quote."

Harry nodded again, wondering where Darkness was going with this.

"The explanation he gave to you is for all intents and purposes wrong. You are not a Lord of Magic, you ARE Magic. The moment your current mortal body started to be formed in your mother's belly, it became your predestined vessel."

"My current mortal vessel?"

"Indeed. You take the shape of the form of your current mortal body, like your previous versions did."

"My previous versions? You mean that I was not always…me?"

"The moment you collapsed in the Palace and your essence was transported to this place, was when the Essence of Magic became fully attached to your mortal vessel. Similar to what happened to the others, you were born with two essences. The Essence of Magic, and the new-born essence of a Perennial. The new-born essence serves as your main consciousness, while the Essence of Magic serves as your sub-conscious. At the moment of the death of your mortal body, the Essence of Magic will be left with a copy of your memories and experiences, and will pass on to your successor, who like you will also have a new-born essence of a Perennial, while your essence will move on to the afterlife."

"This is confusing…"

Corruption snorted. "Well get used to it."

Harry thought about what Darkness had just said and only after a few seconds he realized something.

"What a minute! You said that I left my mortal vessel to come here. What happened to my body?"

"Right now, your unconscious body is being carried to the safety of the Great Palace, so you don't have to worry about it. Remember that this happened to those that came before you."

Harry sighed in relief.

"So… what now?"

Corruption grinned at Harry (or Magic to him), and spoke in tone that sent shivers to those present.

"Now Magic…now we have a nice and long talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Foreign Language"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 11 – The Twelfth One<strong>_

**Eternity**

Harry was having a complicated day. After all, it was not every day that you discovered that you were a transcendental deity that was also the anthropomorphic personification of magic. It also seemed that it had become a tradition ( a very strange tradition) for the current Perennial of Magic to have his or her essence forcefully ripped out of its mortal body temporarily, so that the Perennials could say 'hello' and give a quick introduction and tutorial to the whole affair.

Luckily for him, the concept of time had no influence in Eternity, therefore he could be there for as long as he liked, and he would be returned to his main timeline without any problem.

However, what he didn't like was the fact that he was suffering changes that would alter his perception of the world in a drastic way. Even now he could see why the manipulation of the lives of mortals was so entertaining, and that was part of his nature. It was not something that he could ignore.

But right now, he was sitting with Time, Death and Corruption around a small table in a vast garden. The other Perennials had left, and the four were the only that remained, and they were doing one of the most normal things that could be done.

Drinking tea.

"How does this even work?" he asked.

"What does?"

"The tea drinking. If you three don't have a physical body, and I am outside of mine, then how can we drink anything?"

The three looked thoughtful.

"I have no idea." said Death. The other two agreed with him.

Harry decided not to press on the issue.

"So from what you told me, I am some sort of primordial deity that holds power over magic?"

"No. You are not some sort of primordial deity. You ARE a primordial deity, and you don't just hold power over magic, you ARE magic." corrected Time.

"It's almost the same thing." Harry muttered before he drank some of his tea.

"Why do you think that shortly before he died, Vespasian said 'I think I'm becoming a god.'" asked Corruption

"The term 'god' is wrong and degrading though. Not to mention that in life he was already a deity." stated Death.

Harry sighed. "So what exactly are my duties as Magic?"

The three looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head in less than a second.

"Duties? We don't have any duties per se. Our very existence is enough for reality to work." said Corruption "However, it is your existence that connects every single true concept in existence."

"My existence connects every true concept?"

"Before Magic came into existence, there were only the three of us. But we lacked something that connected our domains. Something that gave form to reality." stated Death.

"While humans believe that magic is all about spells and potions, its original and current purpose is to connect every concept in reality."

"So I'm basically reality's glue?"

"From a certain point of view…yes." answered Time.

They spent a while drinking tea, without talking, until Harry decided to ask something.

"How many Perennials are there?"

"There's a Perennial for almost every concept. Even the concept of cooking has a Perennial."

"You mean that without the Perennial of Cooking there would be no cooked food?"

"You are good at stating the obvious." said Corruption while smirking.

Harry frowned at the other Perennial.

"The Eternal Court is divided in three: The Greater Court, which is us, the Middle Court, and the Lower Court." explained Time "But remember that not all the Perennials are part of the Eternal Court. Some prefer isolation."

"Like Isolation for example." Corruption joked. But suddenly, his expression became serious.

"Tell me Magic…you haven't had any kind of strange dreams lately have you?"

"Strange dreams?" Harry tried to remember "No I hav…."

Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence, as it seemed as if his head had been stuck by a hammer. His vision began to darken as the memories of a dream returned to him.

**[Dream flashback]**

Harry was standing in a long pathway. There were no walls, nor any kind of celling. Below the pathway was nothing. Just a bottomless void.

But Harry could see his surroundings, as if there was some sort of light that illuminated the place where he was. He decided to walk forward, wanting to see where the path would take him. As he walked forward, Harry could see what looked like a large sphere. The path seemingly entered the sphere, and Harry decided to enter it as well.

The inside of the sphere was bigger than the outside, and Harry noticed that there was no way out from where he came. He continued to walk forward, until he reached a large arched double door made of stone. The door was many patterns and symbols were decorating it as well. There were no walls, and the door seemingly led to nowhere.

As Harry got close the door, cracks began to appear on it, and a bright blue light shot out of one that was in front of Harry.

**[Dream flashback end]**

Harry awoke gasping, as if the air had left his lungs. The three Perennials that were with him were looking at him with concern and something that harry identified as dread.

"What did you see?" asked Death.

Harry proceeded to describe the dream, and when he reached the end, the three perennials (Harry assumed that Time had as well) had acquired a pale tone on their skins.

"What's wrong?" he asked, part of him not wanting to know the answer.

Corruption looked at Harry in the eyes, and the words that he said awakened a very deep and violent sense of self-preservation that Harry did not know he possessed.

"Purity is awakening."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry learns a little more about the Perennials...but who, or what is Purity, and why do the Perennials fear it?<strong>

**On another note...this fanfic is now featured in the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. There is a link to it in my profile if you want to visit this fic's page.**


End file.
